the hollow captain
by ragnorokrising
Summary: wat happens when an ex-vasta lorde becomes captain. he dates karin,ichigo marries rukia, and gin comes back to marry rangiku.but all is not well. aizen is bringing back dead vasta lordes.can they be stopped.ichixruki ocxkarin ginxmatsumoto uryuxorihime.R@
1. meeting of Morzan

It was a dark night

It was a dark night. The moon hung in the sky. Ichigo was looking up at it, when he suddenly felt a strange reitsa(sorry if i spelled it wrong). He got up and flash stepped to the location of the rietsa. It was a small boy, about 13 or so. Usually this wouldn't interest Ichigo in the slightest, but the boy, the innocent little kid, was fighting, and winning against, at least 30 hollows. Ichigo stayed back in the shadows and watched.

The kid was an incredable swordsman. He was using moves that Ichigo had never seen before. Suddenly, he was surrounded. A large and hairy hollow Ichigo knew all to well came out and said " Vasta lorde ragnorok, you are here by charged to death for treason, murder and-" He was cut off there as the kid,Ragnorok, slammed a sword threw him and screamed at the top of his lungs "IGNITE.ENGULF.BURN.INCINERATE. PHEONIXIO!"

Ichigo watched as a giant pheonix came out of the blade and burned the hollow until even the ashes were gone. Then he turned on the others. He charged the first one he saw but was knocked over when a hollow came up behind him. He turned over and saw the silver haired little creep that had started all this. Gin reached down and took his zanpakuto away from him. "My, my.what do we have here? You are quiet strong kid. Not even Ichigo Kurosaki could take down Grand Fisher and you did it with one stab. But why burn his body to the piont that even the ashes couldn'e be recovered?"

"Because if i hadn't, Aizen would have just brought him back, like he did to all the others. But that doesn't matter now. You took Pheonixio, and now Minotuaren's mad."

"Who the hell is Minotuaren?"

The kid suddenly broke out laughing. It was an Evil kind of laugh, like the one Hichigo use to make when he was torturing Ichigo. " Minotuaren is my second zanpakuto. And," said Ragnorok " He is your demise." The kid suddenly jumped into the air, and released a clip on belt. It looked like a horn. He tossed it up to eye level, grabbed it and swung his arm back like he had a sword in it. When he brought it back, he opened his hand and a sword came out, heading straight for Gin. Ragnorok waited till it was right in front of Gin's face and yelled, "charge and destroy, Minotuaren.".

Gin reached his hand forward to catch it, but utter surprise crossed across his face. He jumped back as the sword transformed, but no one could see any thing until the smoke cleared. When it finally had, there was a large crater in the ground and a pair of legs came into view, followed but the most shocking thing Ichigo had ever seen, an upper body of a bull, with blue fur and black horns. His spine had a hilt attached to it and a chain coming out of its end, tha went up to Ragnorok.

"Should I kill him master, or just wound him?"

Ragnorok quickly thought this over. "Just wound him. We want to take him back to soul society."

The beast ran at Gin but the hollows got in its way. Minotuaren just ran straight threw them, send blood and bits and pieces of hollow every where. When minotuaren finally got to Gin, he was still in shock. The beast used its right hand to take phoenixio back, and his left to send gin flying.

"Are you sure I can't kill him master?'

"No. We need him alive. Catch him before he gets away."

The beast ran forward and caught Gin on its horn, impaling his leg. "What should we do now maste-"

The beast didn't get to finish speaking because , in tha shock of what had just occurred in front of him, Ichigo let some of his rietsu out. Ragnorok sensed this and sent a cero flying threw the sword he had just gotten back from Gin, increasing it ten fold.

Ichigo barely dodged it. This kid was a threat, and must be eliminated.

/Hey King, summon me. The old man and I can kick his ass./

/ I agree With Hichigo. Use bankia and your hollow mask./

Ichigo did as he was instructed and put the mask on first." Ban-"

Suddenly a gust of air blew ichigo back, and when it was over, the kid was infront of him, with one sword at his neck and one at his heart." If you say kia, I'll kill you and take your hollow and zanpakuto spirit as food for my blade. Put down the sword and remove the mask."

Ichigo slowly followed the orders. When he finished the kid said " sajo sabaku, desertlike chain ."Ichigo was instantly wrapped in thick chains the from neck down. "stay here till I get Gin to soul society."

The kid opened a portal to soul society, right into a captains and lieutenants meeting. He was about to walk in, when ichigo yells " Hey, I'm coming to."

The kid gave him a fierce look, then said " Ok but I get all the credit, since you we're hiding in the shadows. Now," He said, turning to the meeting, " captians of souls society, I am former Vasta Lorde Ragnorok. I offer you an alliance between soul society and my troups, and as a peace offering, I give you Gin Ichimaru" He stepped aside to let them see Gin and a long line of gasps was heard.

He walked to the portal and suddenly stopped. " Oh yeah. Kidou off."

Ichigo was released, then Ragnorok stepped towards Gin and said. " binding, kido number 63, sajo sabaku, desertlike chains." Gin was instantly, much like ichigo was, wrapped in chains.

Ragnorok stepped threw the portal, into the room, now full of people wondering about Gin. As soon as He was pushed threw the portal, matsumoto ran to him and started crying. She picked him up and pressed him to her boobs. " mat..sum..oto..I ….can't breath ." As soon as she heard this she let him go.

Caption Yamamoto stepped down from the riser he was on and walked over to Gin. Matsumoto started to cry again. Captain Hitsugiya had to pull her away. " Former Captian of third division, Gin Ichimaru. You Are charged with treason, murder, and any thing else I might have forgotten. What I'm an old man." This was directed at byakuya , who was giving his General captian a look.

" You are hear by charged with the death sentence, and," He raised his zanpakuto over his head, "I will carry it out personally , with no interruptions, Kurisaki." The old man was bringing the blade down, but it was stopped half way by Ragnorok's hand.

" Wait, your not even gonna give him a chance to tell his story? How d you know he left of his own free will?"

" He's right. Aizen told me that if I didn't go with him, he would kill Rangoku if I didn't do as he said. I would never have gone threw with it if he didn't have that over my head."

Yamamoto considered this new information then said " Ok. I believe you, but I can't put you back as third division captain. Though your former lieutenant made ninth squad captain."

" Sir, I would like to take up the post as third division captain. I'm perfect for the job, Sir. I have four zanpakuto's and have reach lordkia with all of them. I have mastered all kidous and I have control over my zanno, or animal hollows, plus my hollow."

Surprise covered the general captain's face. " Well, you seem to be more than qualified for the job but the matter of a lieutenant is another problem all together." Old man Yamamoto started to stare off ino space, when suddenly.

" Gin could be my lieutenant. He all ready has the qualification of a captain. Lieutenant is no problem for him."

"Fine. From this point on you will be known as captain Ragnorok… what is your last name?"

"Ragnorok. My first name is morzan."

" Then from this point forward, you will be known as captain Morzan Ragnorok, third devision captain. Oh and by the way. You said something about having reached lordkia. What is that?"

A smile crept over Morzan's face. " lordkia is when the zanpakuto spirit, the zanno, and the sword bearer merge together, to control an elemental. Pheonixio is fire, Minotuaren is earth , Morzan is dark , and Ragnorok is ice."

Well then, welcome to the thirteen guard squads."


	2. the induction ceremony

The next day, the induction ceremony took place, to make Morzan an official captain

The next day, the induction ceremony took place, to make Morzan an official captain. He walked up on the stage and was given his captain robes. Gin was beside him, smiling his head off. Morzan just couldn't figure out why he was smiling. He snapped back to reality in time to hear old man Yamamoto say, " Do you, Morzan Ragnorok, wielder of the zanpakutos, Pheonixio, Minotuaren, Morzan, and Ragnorok, take this oath, in front of every shinigami of soul society, to help the spirits pass on, to stop and purify hollows, to serve soul society, and to never hurt an innocent, living or dead?"

Morzan slowly looked across the crowd of shinigami. These would soon be his comrades, his new family, even though they will never take the place of his real family Morzan let out a long sigh and said, " Shinigami of soul society, I look at all of you, and I see comrades in arms, a separate single being, a family. From this moment on, I am your comrade, I am part of that being, I am in that family. From this day forth, I am Morzan Ragnorok, third division captain of the thirteen guard squads." A loud roar of applause followed this, but was soon silenced by Captain Yamamoto slamming his staff into the ground. " We are not done here. Captain Ragnorok has taken control of the third squad, and now we must take care of fifth and ninth squad. Ichigo and Isshin Kurosaki, please come forward."

Every eye turned to the large doors at the back off the large field that the ceremony was taking place at, that led to a portal back to soul society. They slowly opened with an eerie creek and out stepped Ichigo Kurosaki, followed by his father, Isshin. They slowly walked down the isle that they shinigami made for them. As they were walking up the stairs, Captain Yamamoto said " After Captain Morzan came to me yesterday asking for the job of captain, The Kurosakis came to me and asked for the two remaining spots. I gladly excepted his offer."

The two shinigami stepped onto the platform and went behind the first squad captain. "We shall start with Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki, wielder of zangetsu , take this oath, in front of every shinigami of soul society, to help the spirits pass on, to stop and purify hollows, to serve soul society, and to never hurt an innocent, living or dead?"

" I do, Captain Yamamoto, swear to help the spirits pass on, to stop and purify hollows, to serve soul society, and to never hurt an innocent, living or dead."

" Then from this point forward, you shall be know as Ichigo Kurosaki, fifth squad captain." Aloud roar of applause followed this again, but not quite as deafening as the one for Morzan. The same happened for Isshin. " Now that have solved this problem, we have one more thing to deal with. Would Rangiku Matsumoto please come up here?"

Matsumoto walked slowly towards the stage. She walked pver to the captain and said "Y…yes, Captain General?"

"Oh I am not the one giving the announcement." He stepped aside and Gin stepped forward, taking her hands in his. He looked into her eyes and slowly said " Rangiku, for years now, I have hidden these feelings from you, waiting until the right moment, but it never came. So I decided to take things into my own hands." He kneeled down and pulled a box or satten red out of his pocket. " Rangiku Matsumoto, will you marry me?'

Gin expected gasps but heard only a " It's about fuckin time" from Kenpatchi Zaraki. " Gin, I don't think we should do this. I'm just gonna put you in more danger than you already are."

Gin stood up suddenly and said " I don't care. I love you Rangiku." Before she could say any thing, Gin grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. At first, she was surprised, but then she relaxed and felt the feeling of her lips on hers, the feeling of his breath, the feeling he was giving her. When he let her go she said " How could I possibly say no after that, Gin."

Gin was still smiling, but then a thought crossed his mind. Captain General, what happened to my former lieutenant? You said he was the ninth division captain, but Isshin just got promoted to that position. What happened?"

Every one was silent. Finally, Rankigu spoke. " We found a stramge energy source in the living world. He went to investigate, and found one of the former vasta lordes we killed when Captain General was still a 12 seat. He sent the info back and used bankia, removing the limiter, but it wasn't enough. The hollow ….dispatched him and went back to report to Aizen. I'm sorry Gin, but he's dead."

Gin's , that was flushed with color at Matsumoto's answer, went death white and Gin's rieutsa flooded out, immobilizing every thing. " AIZAN, IM GOING TO KILL YOUI!!" A white mask formed over Gins face and was covered with black and gold stripes running up, down and around the rim, with a silver blade-like mark over the eyes.. Morzan realized what was happening, and used Pheonixio and Minotuaren to destroy it. As soon as he had slashed it, gin's reiutsa dropped down dramaticly, and every one could move. Gin dropped to one knee and started panting heavily. " Aizen has used the hokyogu on him, making the hybrid you see before him. Luckily, he can train with Ichigo, to control, now hat we have done all this, I have date to go on. Good bye every one."

Morzan was about to jump away when he heard Ichigo voice the question they were all thinking. " Who you going out with Morzan?"

Morzan juckled alittle, then said. Don't you know? It's your sister Karin."

With that he punched a potal out of the air and stepped threw, right into Karins room.


	3. Morzan gets a girlfriend

Morzan stepped into Karin's room, but no one was there, so he sat down on the bed

Morzan stepped into Karin's room, but no one was there, so he sat down on the bed. The door opened, and Karin came in, wearing nothing but a towl, that was slowly slipping downward. She was absorbed in a book she was reading, and didn't see Morzan sitting n the bed. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a silver shirt, then went to her drawer and got a pair of jeans. " Hey Karin, you still alive?"

This startled her, and made her nearly drop her towl, but Morzan flash stepped to her and grabbed it, keeping it up. "I'll be in the closet till your ready. And hurry." He walked over to her closet, got in and sat down on a bunch of discarded clothes that were packed in a pile in the corner. Morzan heard something clip together, then a zipper coming up, then a shirt going on. Karin opened the closet door, he stood up, walked out and SLAP SLAP SLAP. "Don't ever walk in on me when I'm naked, you got it? And what's with that weird smile."

"I'm just happy. Your dad and brother and I made captain, Gin proposed to Rangiku, and I get to go on a date with a beautiful girl." He started walking towards the door, then stepped back, grabbed Karin and said "I hate that rieutsa. Hold on tight." With that he punched a portal in the floor, finishing right as Ichigo came running in yelling "YOU BASTARD LEAVE MY SISTE-" He was cut off by Isshin's hand and him saying " Have a nice date you two."

They dropped threw the floor and into a world of gray, white and silver strike going every where, then they were out side the movie theater. Karin was in shock still, so Morzan got the tickets. He walked over to Karin and said " We have two and a half hours till the movie starts. You want to go over to that Barnes and Noble? They have a Starbucks in it."

"Sure, I could use a coffee." So she went in and sat down on the chairs, while Morzan bout the coffee. He came back, and she took a drink, then noticed that he was drinking an ice coffee chocolate looking thing. " What is that Morzan?"

Morzan smiled at her and said " It's a mocha frappa cheeno. Ice coffee. I was never big on coffee, but my dad got me these once and I …"

A look of sorrow crossed his face, and Karin asked whats wrong. " I haven't talked about my family for a few years. They died when I was ten and then I came here. That's when I gained training for my powers.

"Please go in to more detail. I want to know more."

"We were at home, playing a board game, when a hollow that looked almost completely human came. He broke into the house with a punch, then he killed my family . I got mad and rushed it, and as soon as I hit it's mask, I absorbed it or something. I got all its powers and knowledge, and found out it was a Vasta Lorde. The second strongest one to be in fact. I didn't know how it happened, but I woke up and found the city vaporized. I found a surviver, and he said I was running through town, blasting of ceros and using a set of creatures, my zanpakutos bankias, to kill every one in site."

He wouldn't talk about it any more. Karin tried to comfort him, but he didn't notice. He went over to a shelf, and said "I've been looking for the book for like forever." It was a thick book, and had a picture of a castle with a kid with black and silver wings coming out of his back, rushing the castle. " This is the book my best friend Wesley Plemons wrote when he was alive. I've searched every town and shop on this planet for another copy." He took it over to the register and bout it. He read it with Karin for the next two and a half hours.

Morzan looked at his watch, then grabbed Karin and pulled her to the theater. They were almost late. It was the movie for that book he bout.

--

She liked the movies, but what she liked the most was what happened during it. Morzan had put her arm around her, and then they had kissed. He got back and told Yuzu, but Ichigo had been ease dropping on them, and went to find Morzan. He found him at his house, practicing his bankais, and knew, after the first look from them that if he attacked he would get killed instantly. Their was a warrior made up of flames like Pheonixio, one made of rock and ebony like Minotuaren, one made of darkness like Morzan, and one made of ice like Ragnorok. They were all sparing with a creature. He considered going to check it out but realized it was actually Morzan in his zanno and hollow form. He had a mask for his hollow, with symbols of flames, boulders, darkness, and glaciers, covering it. His body had been morphed as well. It had a tail of silver, gold, and black. His body was covered in a iced over flame of black, and he had claws and fangs made of ebony, like the Minotaurens horns in shikia. He was holding his own against them, until they merged. He started getting his ass kicked around like a soccer ball.

"Hey Ichigo, what are those things?" Ichigo had been so absorbed in the fight, that he forgot to sense for others and Karin had snuck up behind him. " The beast thing is Morzan in his most powerful form. Or at least, when he's in his hollow and zanno form. When I first got here, the armor thing was four of them not one and Morzan was winning. Wait what is he doing?" Morzan was changing, letting the vasta lorde's power flow into him. His claws grew longer and he grew a second set of arms, and could stand on his hinds legs. He attacked the armor thing and took it out in one strike. It separated and Minotauren and Pheonixio came to his new set of arms. "Morzan, Ragnorok, Gankia!(1)"

The darkness and ice armors grew in size, and got swords and shields. They grew wings and both used a cero on him. They got about half way and he said " Pheonixio, Minotuaren, zavkia!(2.)" The two swords merged with the arms and shot off a huge cero from all for arms, twist and merging as it flew along. It made contact and the resulting blast destroyed the rocks Ichigo and Karin were hiding behing. The armors and the beast-human thing saw them and ran towards them. When the got in front of them, he jumped up and the shell fell off and Morzan hit the ground.

" Hey Karin, Ichigo. You enjoy the show?" The swords where all in there sheaths. Pheonixio on his left side, Minotuaren on his right, and Morzan and Ragnorok on his back.

"What were those armor things Morzan?"

"They were my bankias. The second forms were my gankia. Second bankia inhancement. There are 12 forms for your sword (3),actually, but I'll tell you later"

They walked down the street, Ichigo in front, Karin and Morzan behind him. When they were at the clininc , Ichigo got out his keys and was about to ask Karin something, but realized that she and Morzan were gone. He saw a portal like the one Morzan used to get around. It was closing slowly, giving Ichigo time to go threw. He came out in a large field, under a clear sky full of stars. Morzan and Karin were walking, hand in hand, towards a small cabin.

Ichigo was about to run to them, but was suddenly paralyzed by a powerful rieutsa, coming from behind him. He was able to turn around, but wished he hadn't automatically . It was a vasta lorde, and a powerful on at that. /Hey King. You know what to do. SO DO IT!/

Ichigo's hand went up to his forhead and pulled down his hollow mask. The power boost allowed him to whip zangetsu off his back and yelled " Bankia!" an explosion went out over the field. When the smoke cleared, ichigo stood there, in a crater, hold a small katana, wearing a hollow mask. "Hahahaha. You're a vizard and you are in bankia. You need at least calkia to defeat me, weakling." He kept laughing, and Ichigo rushed him. He got right in his face and yelled " Tensa Gensuga." He fired his powerful cero throught the blade like he had seen Morzan do. He got to the ground and the vasta lorde stumbled back, a giant hole were his left eye was a few seconds ago.

" Holy crap. No wonder Morzan is so powerful." Ichigo said as he jumped bacl from a giant fist. " MORZAN RAGNOROK! I'LL KILL HIM AND YOU. WERE IS HE?"

" Right over there. But you won't get to see him."

Ichigo was about to fire off another Cero, but the left arm of the vasta lorde came off in a shower of blood. Morzan was on his shoulder. " So you want to kill me, do you zanj? I don't think you can." He drew Ragnorok from its sheath, and pointed it at his head saying, "Grand Ray Cero, merge with bala. GRAND BALA CREO!GRAND BALA CERO!GRAND BALA CERO!"

A giant cero fired from ragnorok's tip, ending the vasta lordes life. "You weren't holding back. How come? And how sis you get that cero so big?"

"He was going to try to kill Karin. Why would I hold back. And that cero was compress, reduced a thousand times, focusing all the power in to one burst."

"Grand Ray Cero!" An explosion was set off, destroying every thing in a hundred yard ratius, then it was all back to normal. " Good Ichigo. Your learning quick. Now watch me." Morzan put is palm out flat, his hand and palm facing forward. He focused the energy about four times longer rhan Ichigo, then let it fly into the air. He grabbed Ichigo and pulled him into the air with him, growing wings as he went. The entire floor exploded, then regenerated three and a half minutes later. " So, are you gonna stop me from going out with Karin every time I come to pick her up?"

"I guess you proved you can protect her."

A?N: hey. I hope u all enjoyed the story. I must be pretty bored to have post 3 chapters in one day. Any way

(1)gankia: to inhance the power of ur bankia

(2):zavkia: to merge the blade with the hollow and/or zanno form.

(3)shikia, bankia, gankia, honkia, yenkia, lunkia, zavkia, vazkia, kulkia, wadkia, lordkai, grand lordkia. I will use all of these in future chapters oh and rr plz.i post faster the more reviews I get


	4. the iced vizard

The next day

The next day

"More paper work. Lust what I wanted to do as soon as I get back from my day off. Did you really do this all the time Gin?" It was a beautiful day when Morzan woke up, but his thoughts kept going back to the night before, and when he had kissed Karin in front of the movie theater. Then they went back to zanj attacking Ichigo and him usingRagnorok to kill him, then of Ichigo's surprise when he was teaching him to use the Great ray Cero. He said he would teach him how to get girls in return, but sensing Karins rieutsa in hearing range, he said that he wouldn't need it, because he had her. Then he asked if he wouldn't try to kill him every time he came to pick her up for a date.

He got dressed, trained with his bankias, then got a call about a Minos Grande in the area. He quickly dispatched it on arrive because he was still in hollow zanno form. The embarrassing thing was when the 13 members of his squad used their shikias on him. He quickly blocked them, knocking the blades into the air. He broke his hell, letting them know they had just attacked their captain. He told them to spread the word about his power, then changed back and opened a portal to the third division head quarter.

They spread the word all right. When he got to the office, there where mountains of paper work to do. So he summoned up his bankias and they got to work. He finished the morning work, and knowing that Gin and Rangiku would be busy with the wedding, he went over to the tenth squad head quarters and offered to help Captain Hitsugiya with his.

About an hour later, they were done and the two captains were the best of friends. They went out to train, but as soon as he showed his new friend his hollow zanno form, Toshiro yelled " DUCK!" and they dropped to the floor, right as kanpatchi zaraki came flying. " I want to see what your so called ultimate forms power is." Morzan laughed at this. " This is not my ultimate form. This is just the first form it takes, but if you want to see my ultimate form, I'll let you see it."

He got down on all fours, like the wolf he resembled does. He let all the Vasta lordes power, and the power of zanj flow into him, and he began to change. He stood up on all fours, his tail seperated into three, a blade on the point of each one. His claws and fangs grew longer, his upper body grew two new sets of arms, and his head morphed into a warriors helmet. He grew two sets of wings, one silver, one black, one gold and one jade. The four new arms each held a sword and then he said, well more like howled " LORDKIA!!" , causing the blades to merge to his arms, like they did in zavkia. Then his ayes turned blood red, with silver and gold pupils.

He grew taller and was easily two stories taller then the Minos Grande that attacked Uchigo when he and Uryu were having their contest. Then his head grew a pair of horns like Minotuarens and he said in a menacing half snarling, booming voice, "This is my ultimate form, Zaraki. Do you still want to fight me, because I would be more than happy to squash you like the pest you are?"

He slowly backed away, then Yachiro said, "Kenny, why won't you fight wolfie?" "Because, foronce, I don't have a chance in the world to win. This is the ultimate form of the zanpakuto, and I can't even use bankia."

Actually, the ultimate form is Grand lordkia, but I haven't achieved that yet." Said Morzan as he quickly changed back. He threw a pill at Kenpatchi, that he cot in his hand, while Morzan said" I had the same problem with Ragnorok, but I made this pill. It puts you in the world of the zanpakuto, and lets you talk to them. They have to tell you their name, because without it, you can't leave, and they slowly loss power." He walked away with toshiro.

When they had walked in silence for about five minutes, toshiro said "So that's lordkia. I can't even imagine what grand lordkia would be like."

" Enough to finish off Aizen, Las Noches, and Hueco mundos ever lasting darkness spell. Say, you would like some training would you. I can get you to calkia, but we have to unlock your hollow and zanno. That's if your willing of course. If you want to get to lordkia, you have to train with your Bankia or Gankia in this case, the manifestation of your inhanced zanpakuto spirit, every single morning for at least two hours. More for grand."

"Are you kidding? Lets get started now. What do I do?"

(An hour later)

There was a big hole in the floor, and Toshiro was in it. So was Morzan. " OK Toshiro. Are you sure you want to go through with this? If youdo, there is no turning back." "Yes" " OK. Then I'm gonna cut your chain of fate. If you can find your sword, in whatever form your zanpakuto spirit choosed, with in three days, you can obtain a hollow spirit. If not then I will have to kill you because you have become a hollow. Should you make it thru this, You will move on to training with the vizard, Ichigo, and myself to control the hollow."

Morzan stood up and hit Toshiro with the hilt of his sword, exposing the chain of fate. He lifted the blade up, then plunged it into the soil. "Bakudo number 99, part 1, seal." Toshiro's arms where automatically snapped behind his back, wrapped in a set of bars to restrict them. He took the sword out of the ground and cut the chain. Small mouths instantly appeared on the chain, eating away at it.

(Mean while, inside the zanpakuto world)

Toshiro was looking around at a world full of ice and snow. There were spikes of ice all over the place , all to thick to see thru. He looked around and saw hyorinmaru flying towards him. "It's good to see you again Toshiro. How have you been lately?"

"Cut the formality. What do I have to do to find the blade?"

" Touche , touché Toshiro. To find the blade, you must tell me which spike to shoot my flames out and melt. The blade is in one of them. The catch is that, when your chain of fate was severed, I lost most of my power and energy. I have enough for one blast of heat. You have to find the right apike in 3 hours, because each hour is one day."

So Toshiro walked back and forth, putting his hand on each one, chacking the energy in it. It had been about 2 hours and he still hadn't found it. He was walking down a row and he got mad, so he punched a spike, and the mist or whatever was fogging it up inside cleared for a second, but it gave Toshiro time to see a blade with a chain coming from the hilt with a cresant moon on the end. "This one Hyorinmaru."

"Good timing. you have five minutes here, and one there." He melted the ice and Toshiro grabbed the hilt.

( Meanwhile in soul society, in the hole)

Toshiro's screaming had been bad before but nothing compared to this. His chan was almost completely gone. He had no choice at this point. " Bakudo number 99, part 2, Great seal, first song, halting fabric!" Toshiro's body was completely wrapped in spirit fabric, but the mask mold was quickly covering his face. "I warned him. Second song, hundred link bolts!" Hundreds of blade stabbed into Toshiro's body, but the fabric was not holding. He jumped out of the hole, followed by Morzan. Toshiro tripped on the edge and was on his back when Morzan landed. " THIRD SONG, GREAT SEAL OF 10,000 FORBIDDINGS!!" A giant cube smashed down on Toshiro. Morzan fell down on his knees. " what am I gonna tell soul society?" He got up, slowly, and was walking away, when he heard a familiar voice yell "BANKIA!" The cube froze over and it was only now that he realized it wasn't completely on the ground. He drew Pheonixio from its sheath and said "GRAND BALA CERO!" Chunk of ice cube went every where. He put the sword in the sheath and watched as Toshiro stood up, now wearing a hollow mask. It was like a dragons face. It was blue like the dragons his shikia makes, and it had fangs on each side of the top and bottom, it also had a scale like pattern carved into it, and scalene eyes, making it look like a real dragons face.

"You better run like fucking hell, cause that's what you put me thru."

" You didn't enjoy it Toshiro? I thought you would have like seeing your old zanpakuto spirit, and get the powers of a hollow."

Toshiro took a step forward and said " You better run like hell, because-" He was cut off there as Morzan flash stepped to him and kicked him into the air, then did a front flip into a kick, sending him flying in a downward spiral. He was on the ground in a instance, and punched him into the air, the was above him, and he started doing round his kicks over and over and over again, until he looked like a tornado, kicking Toshiro until blood came. He dropped to the ground and heard Morzan say " I may be your friend Toshiro, but if you threaten me, I'll kill you! Understand?" Then The sharp tip of a blade came off his neck and he blacked out.

A/N: I know it was mean to make toshiro get his ass kicked, but I was never the good guy. These last two chapters were my gift, so happy birthday America and happy fourth of july to every one else


	5. Enter:Ogihci Ikasaruk

A/N: This chapter is about what ichigo did after he saw Morzan's bankias and his hollow zanno form and after he defeated the vasta lorde and the training

A/N: This chapter is about what ichigo did after he saw Morzan's bankias and his hollow zanno form and after he defeated the vasta lorde and the training. i hope u like it. I own nothing. Tite kobu(?) does and hes coming to America so im happy.

Ichigo was tired when he got into his room, and having Hichigo pester him was not helping./ "HEY KING!GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND FIGHT ME! OR ARE YOU AFRIAD YOU'LL LOSE?"/ Ichigo was mad at first but when Hichigo said he was afraid, he came in, just so he could kill him with the Grand Ray Cero Morzan taught him. Ichigo rushed him before Hichigo could summon his sword, but was not first enough, and their blades met in a shower of blades. Hichigo was trying to get away, but Ichigo was using his other hand to hold the swords together. Then Ichigo calmly said " Bankia", causing an explosion. Hichigo was sent flying into a wall and ichigo stepped up to him, pointing his blade at him." Grand Ray Cero!"

Hichigo let out a blood curling scream as Ichigo walked away from him. He was about to leave when he heard his hollow say " AND WERE THA FUCK ARE YOU GOING, KING!?" He was missing his left arm and most of his left torso. " I guess I need to train it some more. Oh well, at least I mastered this real easy. Glaciers plain, Fire that burns no ice, Freeze my enemies, cero number 8, Glacier paralysis!" Hichigo was instantly frozen in a spiraling pillar of ice, going all the way to the side ways sky, stopping Hichigo in his tracks. Ichigo walked over to zangetsu and lean against a tree that for some reason was growing out of the sky scraper.

"I don't get it Zangetsu. Why does he insist on fighting me after I have defeated so many times? It just isn't logical."

"He wants to defeat you, no matter the cost is what he puts on, but he actually wants you to get stronger, and although he acts like he hates you he-" Zangetsu was cut off by a huge shower of ice, caused by Hichigo shattering the ice by turning his zanpakutou to bankia. "You forget, King, that I know every thing you do!"

"Then bring it on. I have another cero that I stopped by cutting the mental link and I'll end this once and for all! Sky falls, stars disintegrate, heavens rip open and release, Cero number 73, darkest shadow of hell blast!" A giant ball of black energy formed in Ichigo's palm, now facing Hichigo. It launched itself on his command and struck Hichigo in the chest and exploded on impact. When the smoke cleared, Hichigo was in the jaws of a strange creature, huger than a full grown elephant, with a full black body with blades instead of furs.

He had huge fangs, and his tail was tipped with a small knife, surrounded in a green haze that Ichigo presumed to be poison. He secretly charged a powerful cero in his blade that Morzan taught him, and engaged it in conversation "Who are you and why did you save that miserable excuse for a hollow?"

" I am Ogihci Ikasaruk, You zanno, or animal hollow and I saved him because lordkia can not be achieved with out him and myself. And nw I ask you, were did you learn the summon cero, and why did it have so little power. The last person to use it drew are king as his zanno, I am but the knight general of the zanno world?"

" The last person to use it was Morzan Ragnorok, and he has four zanpakutous, so of course he would draw your king as his zanno. It makes perfect sense." Ichigo knew Morzan was powerful, but to get the king of the zannos when only got a knight general is amazing. And when he to;d Ichigo that there were almost twice as many ceros as kidous, he flipped out. And now, thanks to him, he had a zanno of his own.

"Yes, the king always was fond of the number four. What? Your majesty, what are you doing here?" Ogihci was refurring to the sudden appearance of a wolf made of iced over black fire and a set of large ebony claws and fangs and had a symbol of a crown on his forhead, which is covered up when Morzan, who was with him, puts on his hollow mask as well.

"WHAT THE FUCK!! What are you doing in my mind Morzan?"

" This is not you're mind Ichigo. It's the world of zanlow, or hollow and zanno. I have been here since the fight started. I wanted to know what your zanno looked like as well. Would you like to say some thing Nazrom?"

"Yes I do Morzan. Ichigo, Ogihci is my best knight general, and if you should die, I will go to soul society and kill you my self." Morzan spoke next. "Ogihci, Ichigo is the one destined to kill Aizen. Should he parish, you will go back to zanno universe, and I will merge with your king and slaughter you." Next they spoke as one, in a eerie voice. "Do you promise to fight along side each other at all time, to protect each other, and to train as one being?" The response was almost automatic. " I DO!"

Suddenly, Morzan's hand went into Oghci's chest, and pulled out his chain of fate. Nazrom's claw went into ichigo's chest and pulled his chain, then they put them together and Morzan blasted a flame cero at the chains and Nazrom sent a huge jet of flame from his mouth, They chains bonded together, but started to melting, so Nazrom sent a icy slash down and Morzan sent a blast of ice from his mouth, then Morzan's left arm, came off and turned into a set of claws of earth and darkness, while Nazrom right leg turned into a sword of darkness and earth. The claws were made of rock and were shrouded in black, while the sword was a black katana, a bit smaller than Ichigo's bankia, surrounded by boulders, and could shoot sand, so he chain was incased in darkness to hid them after the sand finished the merging. " Your chains of fate are now bonded, and you are now one being. Congratulation." Ichigo was brought back to reality by his soul pager going of rapidly, alerting him to a large power source. Ogihci told Ichigo to get down on his hands and feet and he did. He was instantly turned into a black panther with blade like hairs, with the poisonous blade tipped tail. He took off towards the energy source and found it was a giant human like hollow.

Morzan was there, waiting for him. " bout time you got here Ichigo, or should I say Ogihci. The point is, this is a vasta lorde, one that was killed over three-hundred and ninety thousand years ago. His name is kolj. His weakness is the pupil of his left eye and his right ankle. Ogihci, let Ichigo know how to use your attacks, especially your paralysis poison missiles. Go I haven't got all day." They took off and rushed him, running up his leg, due to him being a giant, and dragged the tail across it, poisoning him.

He jumped up and sent blade hairs flying into his eyes pupil. He thought of a cero he could use, then said, well growled really "Destruction, chaos in the world, all creatures unite, cero number 37, striking phoenix armor!!" He was suddenly engulfed by a phoenix made of black fire, and ran his body through his head, burning it until the ashes were incinerated and then landed, dispersing the pheonixes. " That…was…FUCKING AWESOME!!LETS DO IT AGAIN!!" Morzan and Ogihci just laughed at his reaction, the said, the striking pheonix armor should only be used once a day, or else you would be putting your self on the edge of deaths gorge." For some reason, he had a scythe, a bow and arrows, a clip with a horn of a bull on it, and a flame red dagger on his belt loop. " You have progressed fast, but if you could game some control instead of using ,what Rukia would call, "War Time" ceros. Game some control."

A/N: I hope u enjoyed yourself when u read this. i spent like three hours on this chapter, so plz read and review. I update fast if u do, unless I'm bored. And thx to amethyst Ichigo for all her help. I recommend u read all her stories, though it may take a while


	6. plan revealed:how to destroy hueco mundo

A/N: Hey

A/N: Hey. I just wanted to say that MORE PEOPLE SHOULD READ THIS STORY AND **READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!! **Thank you!!

Gin paced back and forth in the room. This wedding was killing him, not to mention the surprise the General Captain pulled out on him

_**FLASHBACK**_

" _You wanted to see me Captain Yamamoto, Sir?"_

"_Yes I did. I was going thru the records and found something. A traitor being forced to go traitor because of a lover has occurred before. And I hate to be the one to tell you this Ichimaru, but for you and Rangiku to be wedded, she must be pregnant, and it must be your child."_

" _Why wouldn't it be my child? Oh right, the hole boobs are real huge and she doesn't try to hide them thing. Any way, I HAVE TO GET HER PREGNANT TO MARRY HER?!" This shout could be heard all the way at Yuroichi's hide out, where Morzan was, and he came zahugoing(1) thru the door and into the meeting room, where Gin lost Control and his left arm went hollow, sending long blades off of the, heading straight for The Ganeral Captain, but were destroyed by Morzan shouting a large cero at them, turning them and the hollow pieces on the arm to just dust in the wind._

_Morzan picked him up and took him to the fourth division headquarters.the captain quickly checked him and Gin went back to the house Byakuya Kuchiki gave them as a wedding gift, that was riginally his wifes vacation house for when she needed peace, but it no longer had a use._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

What was taking her so damn long. He didn't want to tell her, but knew he had to, so to relax, he went into their room and laid down for a nap. Rangiku came in five minutes later, and was surprised to see him asleep on the bed. She decided to take this opportunity and climbed in bed with him, but she woke him up when her boobs smacked him in the face, waking him up. " Oh, sorry Gin, I just wanted to take a quick nap, but I guess I woke you up by accident" She tried to get up, but his hand stopped her, wich wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for were it was.

" I was summoned by the General Captain today. He told me that for us to get married, you must be pregnant, and I don't know if you want to do that,"

" Gin, I would bear your child, hell, your pet leopard, as long as we can be married." He pulled her in for a passionate kiss, and they rolled off the bed, they got up, still in the kiss, and got into the living room, and landed on the table.

--

Morzan was going to gin's house to check to make sure he was not in any trouble with the hollow, but Ikkaku had decided to follow him, since he had struck up a friendship with them. They heard a scream that sounded like Matsumoto and ran to the house. When they were outside the door, they heard Matsumoto yell "FASTER, FASTER. KEEP GOING GIN.FURTHER, FURTHER, FURTHER! OH YES,YES,YES!!" Ikkaku heard this and, being the pervert that he is, kicked the door open, expecting to finally see Matsumoto's tits, but Morzan bursted out laughing when he saw Ikkaku's face, because they were playing the board game, Sorry. " What's so funny captain?" " Ikkaku kicked the door open…thinking he was gonna see…Rangiku's tits...and just saw you playing a board game!"

"IT'S NOT THAT DAMN FUNNY!!" At this point, all three were laughing. Ikkaku ran off and morzan came in and sat down. " Now for the reason I came here. Now that you are a vizard, I am going to have to teach you a few ceros, and then a summons cero so you can get your zanno, or animal hollow. Ichigo and myself have them already, so I will help train you, while he helps train Tishiro."

" My captain's a vizard!?"

" You didn't wonder why he was gone for three days straight, and why he came back with huge swelling? I got him the power so I could get a team assembled to rush Hueco Mundo, but we must all ba at lordkia. Anyway, I beat the shit out of him when he threatened me, then I told him that we would soon begin his training, once I was done training Ichigo."

" How many people do you think you'll need, sir?"

"Well, 13 maybe. Lordkia is amazingly powerful, but the training is hard to turn them to hollow. I guess I will just train you, Ichigo, Toshiro, and get Uruhana to help. Kenpatchi should be in on this to.

"What wi;; this training take, time wise?"

" We'll start after your wedding, but I want you to train with the vizards three hours a day till the say you are ready, then you get married. I'll see you later."

" Bye captain Morzan."

Morzan had a problem now. He had to recruit Urahana and Zaraki. He better start with Zaraki, since he'll just leave him at hat-and-clogs for hollowfication. Yeah, that's what he would do. He started to the 11th division. He saw Ikkaku on the way, and started laughing subconsciencely. He got to the office and opened it up. " ZARAKI!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE SHOULD BE IN THE REAL WORLD, GETTING URAHARA TO HOLLOWFICATE YOU SO WE CAN STROM HUECO MUNDO!!' He switched into lordkia eyes and made him fall out of his chair. " Ken-chan!" said his pink haired lieutenant from the floor. "why did you fall?"

" Come on Zaraki." He grabbed him by the collar and dragged him over to the door, where he turned his left arm into a claw and ripped open a portal to the shop. He explained everything and left, having three days of paper work to do. He went home to sleep, leaving Phoenixio, Minotuaren, and Morzan to do it, giving them orders to do his then Toshiro's. He decided to go check on Ichigo.

--

" KURASAKI!! YOU BETTER TRAIN HARD, BECAUSE ZARAKI IS GETTING HOLLOWFIDE RIGHT NOW!" Ichigo flipped out at this, literally. He was about to shoot a cero and it fired down, causing him to flip backwards. He got up and yelled " I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS MORZAN!!" " BRING IT ON STRAWBERRY BOY!!"

" My name means HE WHO PROTECTS!!"

" YOU CAN'T EVEN PROTECT YOURSELF FROM ZANK!HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DEFEAT ME, FRUIT HEAD?!" This really ticked him off, because no one, and I mean no one, called him strawberry or fruit head.

So he did the rational thing, yelled bankia and pulled down his hollow mask, but was disarmed rather quickly. Morzan was about to leave when he heard " Bakudo number 99, great seal part 2, final song, great seal of 10,000 forbidding!" Morzan raised a hand and flicked it away, destroying a large section of the street, confusing several normal people driving and walking by.

He zahugoed away and drew Ragnorok, since he had left the others to the paper work, he got under Ichigo and was about to do the move he did to Toshiro, but was quickly stopped by the force that was summoned up from the six vasta lordes dropping from the sky. It looked like one was trying to get out still, but he would be dealt with later. " rip, show, teach, instruct, cero number 13, dementional rift, open!!" A huge hole open up and out came creatures of all shapes and sizes. " What are those thing Morzan?" He replied simply by saying " My troups." Then yelled "ATTACK!!" The vasta lordes were all rushed and nearly killed, but Morzan needed more power, so he went over to them and said " Be at peace, brother." and absorbed them all, one by one.

"What are those creatures Morzan?"

"You know a few of them already, so ask them."

/ What do you think of this Zangetsu? Zangetsu?/

/He's not here. HE just disappeared when Ragnorok opened the riff up, and they all came out./ He instantly knew who they all were. " They are the zanpakutou spirits right? Zangetsu, get over here." The old man stepped forward, with a baboon with a snake for a tail, a ice blue dragon, and a skeletal warrior, holding a sword that was beat up and chipped up and down the blade. " It didn't take you as long as I thought it would. You are getting smarter Ichigo."

The huge portal that was already in the sky grew at least twice as large. A huge rieatsu came out and smashed Ichigo into the earth. " Holy shit. It's frut. He is almost as strong as me but he surpasses me as of this moment. That's only because I don't have my other zanpokutous." " Ichigo, Morzan!" He turned to see Karin and a girl he didn't know running towards him. " RUN!! HE'S STRONGER THAN US, AND I ONLY HAVE ONE SWORD!!" They turned to run, but Frut was faster. He sent a black, gold and silver blast at them, but Ichigo and Morzan stopped it. Something weird happened and the tw girls walked towards it. " Karin, NO!!" " Tatsuki, back off!!" They were completely oblivious and touched the blast, coating them selves in the light.

They got blasted back, and when they stood up, their badies had been changed. Their arms were swords and had electric wings, and they had metal covering their bodies. They rushed frut and he scream in pain as they ran up his arms, cutting it open. They cut it down the middle and severed the arms at the shoulder, then stabbed him in the neck, shooting a stream of metal straight into his body until it came out of the severed shoulders.

He fell and Morzan walked over to his head, than fired a giant cero straight through his body and disintegrating it. Morzan absorbed his remains, adding to his power. " Eight down, seven to go."

A/N: Yeah for smacking people who try to rap my house iver the head with a cane and than calling the police on their asses. Srry bout that. got caught up in the moment. Any ways, RR guys, come on.


	7. plan revealed:destroy the king

A/U: plan revealed: destroy the king

A/U: plan revealed: destroy the king. That's the name of this chapter by the way. Aizen's plan is finally revealed to you, and I think you'll like it. Please review guys. SERIOUSLY!!

Aizen laid his head on his hand. This new information was disturbing, and set his plan back for months. Eight of his Vasta Lordes had been killed, and Grand Fisher had been destroyed. Gin was back in soul society, the Kurosaki's have made captain, and this kid captain, Morzan Ragnorok, was going around turning his enemies into vizards and zanno thing. And now, Kenpatchi, Ichigo Kurosaki, Hitsugaya, and Gin where building a team to kill him, and supposedly, end the eternal darkness spell.

Kaname was leaning against the wall, and the Espada were all out on missions. A crash was head, then an explosion, and Tosen said " Grimmjow is back, and he's getting mad at the prisoner again." Aizen sighed and stood up, knowing that this would not be easy.

He was walking down the hall, and when he came to the dungeon, he saw that Grimmjow was charging a cero and was about to fire it, when his arm came off. He screamed in pain, and saw Tosen shake the blood off and sheath his blade. "What the hell are you doing Grimmjow?" Aizen asked, as he walked over to Orihime to make sure she was okay. She was looking scared at the wall, and Aizen realized she was scared of a poisonous spider that was slowly growing in size.

It got to the size of a dog and jumped at her, but was blasted to pieces by Grimmjow. "Orin…hi…me…" He collapsed on the ground, and she ran to him, healing his arm immediately, and rushing Tosen. He drew his sword and she was about to punch him when Ulquiorra stopped her. "Inoue, don't attack Commander Tosen. He'll kill you. I lost you once when your friends took you away, and I won't lose you again, Inoue."

Tosen stepped towards her, but Grimmjow got in front of him. " If you get one step closer, I'll release, and kill you, then use your blade as my own special tooth pick." He didn't stop so Grimmjow drew his sword, and was about to have a blade come down on him, but Ulquiorra's blade stopped it, and he said " Let death flow, Jurytunj." When the mist cleared, he had been coated in a set of armor, with a cannon like structure on his left shoulder, a set of cylinders on his back, and blades on the back of his leg and arms. " Death cero shoulder blast." A huge cero blasted out of the cannon and destroyed Tosen's sword and arm up to his elbow, causing blood to splatter across the floor when he rushed Ulquiorra's, but was dodged when Ulquiorra fired a cero from each of the cylinders, lifting him in the air, then he did a spin, sending the blades off his arms and legs, right into Tosen's back.

Tosen stood still, but Grimmjow cut off his other arm, then stabbed him in the back, causing him to fall to the floor, increasing the puddle of blood to a huge size. Aizen walked over to Orihime and aid " Would you like to know what my plan is sweetie?" She simply nodded " I plan to use a machine I made, to sacrifice the Vasta Lordes and will make a portal to the king of soul society, but a barrier is around every portal, new and old, and I need you to destroy it."

She turned to her bed, stood up, and went to lie down. She closed her eyes and said "Keep going." Aizen smiled and said "The king of soul society is among the most powerful beings, and knows the location of the four legendary swords, one for fire, one for earth, one for darkness, one for ice. When all for come together, they make an unbeatable combo, and will give their knowledge to the person that wields them, and will only merge with a incredibly powerful being. I will be the new king of soul society. And you will help me."

"I won't do it. You won't hurt me, because if you do, you lose the only way of getting into the dimension of the king." She leaned back against a wall and began to read the next chapter of the book she had with her when she had been abducted.. Aizen was surprised at her refusal, but knew what to do. He flash stepped behind Ulquiorra and put the blade to his throat, but got a stomach full of blades as the release defended itself.

Grimmjow released and started doing a volley of kicks and punches and tail hits, most being blocked, but some landing still. He kept going but the tail came back, then came back to blast a cero threw his stomach. A Gargata opened in the floor, and they fell threw to land in the third squad office. Aizen came over and said "I will open the portal and get the blades." Morzan walked in, all four blades sheathed, pulled them out, stuck them in the floor and said "Quadruple bankia." And they instantly became warriors, causing Aizen to gasp. "Even if you kill the king, I will take over because I control the swords. I lose."

Aizen laughed evilly and said "Those are not the four swords. The one I mean are the souls of the grand creators, the ones that made the kings realm. The moon, storm and sea god's soul, and their father's all turned into swords. They can go to two more levels past bankia. You are a fool, because those are only the souls of the former General Captains." He laughed again and was out laughed by Morzan. " There are twelve forms of zanpakutos and every one in soul society now knows this, even none seat members, and I have mastered all but one. I could kill you now with one of the five hundred ceros, or use my animal hollow's fire attack or ice claws. The point is, I could kill you at any time, I just don't feel like it, and Ichigo kurosaki is the one Uncle James said is to kill you, but, he never said I couldn't wound you. Chaos, destruction ruling, fire rain down, seas boil, moon shatter, cero number 12, Hells Fire Inferno!"

A huge jet of flame was launched from Morzan's hand, and went flying threw the Gargata, and turned into a dragon that chased Aizen. He left the room running, and kept running until he found a hollow outside and threw it at the flames. As soon as it had gone through, Morzan closed the gargata and tended to wounds, but found there were none, which surprised him. "I guess I owe you guys for saving Inoue from him. If you like, I could ask my uncle to turn you into shinigami and then I can turn you into zanno vizards, or normal hollow, and animal hollow controller."

"Who is this mysterious uncle of yours?" asked the armor clad Ulquiorra.

"No one important, just The King of Soul Society. I know, I only found out a few weeks ago, after the ceremony to make me captain. He gave me a new power also. You are looking at a Quincy with hollow, zanno, and shinigami powers." He bowed and stood back up, smiling. He waved a hand, a light flashed and when it was over, the swords were sealed and in their sheaths. "We need to let the Captain General know about this new development. Please follow me ladies and gentle men." They stepped out of the office and headed towards the first division. As they walked past, shinigami began to look at the new captain, and soon word spread that he was a traitor, taking the arrancar to kill the Captain General. When they got to the door, hundreds of shinigami were guarding the door. Morzan's eyes started to change colors, he grew wings, got a hollow mask, and his body was covered with a black fire, twisting and shaping into a wolf, then froze over, he grew wings, one silver, one gold, one black, and one jade, then he fnished the transformation by growing a tail and splitting it in to three with blades on the ends, a different type of poison in each one. He took one step forward and they all ran.

He changed back and opened the door, " Captain Yamamoto, the following units tried to attack me and our new allies." He named off all the shinigami then began his story. He told his part, they told theirs, then he was charged to take care of them, and for them to live and eat and his house. He talked about his plan to turn them back and storm hueco mundo when all fighters are ready. They offered to join him, and he excepted. By the time they got to newly finished "Ragnorok Castle", built brick by brick by his bankias, they were the best of friends.

A/N: Thx every one for reading. Please review guys.


	8. malice of the heart

m

Malice of the heart

A/U: hey guys. this just a kinda filler to show where Ichigo realizes he's in love with rukia, and later ill add uryu and inoue. pleas e enjoy it.

Ichigo was back at soul society, and something felt different. Not because he was a captain now, but because of what happened between him and rukia.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Rukia was walking down the west corridor, Ichigo the north, when they collided between the north, south, east, and west corridors. She rubbed her head, and said "Oi. Watch where you're going asshole. Oh, captain kurosaki, I-"she was cut off by him smacking her on her head, and then saying "Just the midget I was looking for. I need to know if you will do something for me, a favor."_

"_Of course I'll help. What do you need?"_

"_I want you to be my lieutenant. Do you except, miss kuchiki?" She had never known Ichigo to be so formal, and never had he called her miss Kuchiki. What did he really want? "Sure, why not." He walked away, saying thank you, and left her in the dark. She had been waiting a month to tell him about her feeling, and now was the best time as ever._

_She ran after him and when she caught up to him, he looked down, and was instantly pulled him into a passionate embrace, leaving him breathless. HE closed his eyes and so did she. They pulled apart and both said "Wow" and when they looked around, Ikkaku, Renji, Hanaturo, Toshiro, Morzan, Isshin, Byakuya, Unahana, Zaraki, Gin and Matsumoto, Yachiru, Hinamori, Izuru, and many others were around them. Kon was on the floor, crying something about nee-san going with a strawberry, but Ichigo would get him later. Ikkaku was laughing, but stopped when Gin and Morzan said something about a board game, Renji stormed off in anger, Hanaturo and Toshiro were smiling at each other like they were gonna hold it over them. Isshin was asking when the marriage was to take place, Byakuya was hitting him over the head repeatedly for the remark, Unahana let out a sad smile, but congratulated them none the less, Zaraki was explaining the kiss to Yachiru, Hinamori was holding Toshiro's hand blushing, and Izuru had gone over to Gin, matsumoto and Morzan and asked if they wanted some sake._

_He walked away from Rukia, both still blushing from the kiss._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

He just kept walking, and was about half way to his office when Morzan came up besides him. "Hey Ichigo. How's it going?" His breath smelled of fire and alcohol, and he stumbled a little. "I'm going to do paperwork. Why does your breath smell like alcohol?"

"I was hanging out with Gin, Izuru, and Matsumoto. Do you really need to ask?"

"I thought Izuru was dead."

"He got turned into a hollow and purified, but he decided to not become a captain again(1)."

"I wish that would happen to ma sometimes."

"Don't we all. Oh, I finished your paperwork with my bankia's help. You want to go train our zannos?"

"Na, I'm gonna go see Rukia." He left Morzan smiling behind him, and ran to find Rukia. She was in the thirteenth squad office, moving her stuff to the box by the seat. He was about to approach her, but her captain came out and said "Rukia, why are you backing up your things?"

"I hate to tell you this captain, but I was asked to take on the job of fifth squad lieutenant by captain Kurosaki. I couldn't pass this up captain. But I promise I'll come visit." HE hugged her and said "I was wondering when you would leave. And I heard about that kiss. It's about, pardon my French, god damn fucking time. If you had waited any long, I would be out five million yen."

"You had a bet pool on when Ichigo and I would kiss? He ran off before he could answer, so Ichigo stepped out. "Hey rukia, mind if I walk you to the office?"

"Not at all, captain." He took the box from her and they walked along the path. After five minutes of silence, Ichigo said "Rukia, after the kiss, I went into my soul, and talked with them(She knows abut the hollow, zangetsu, and Ogihci), and they think I should just say it. For a long time now, I've had trouble realizing something, but after that kiss, I can't get it out of my mind. Rukia," He turned to her and said, "I think I love you." She stopped dead in her tracks, and turn to him. She walked over and said "Bout time, idiot." And walked off

**A WEEK LATER**

Morzan came running down the street. It had finally happened, or was about to. Ichigo and Rukia had told each other about their feelings, and had been dating for a week, and thanks to his uncle he knew what Ichigo was about to do the most amazing thing ever. He was closely followed by Gin, matsumoto, Renji, Byakuya, Hinamori, Toshiro, Isshin, Izuru, Ikkaku, Unahana, and Zaraki and Yachiru. He had Karin on his back and Yuzu was on Zaraki's other shoulder, playing with Yachiru.

They finally got there, and every one masked their rieatsu. They were on the huge hill, were Ichigo had saved Rukia fro an execution earlier on. He had his arm around her, and they were watching the sun rise. When it was at its peak of beauty, they stood up, Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of black satin, and opened it up to reveal a ring made of gold, with a huge diamond on the front. "The diamond is made from the ice of your shikia, so you can transform it's size shape, and everything else at your command, and it increases your shikia. I figured it would be the perfect wedding ring, don't you think?"

"Yes, yes it will."

"Does that mean you except?"

She smacked him over the head and said "Yes dumb ass. Did you think I would say no. I will marry you Ichigo." A loud cheer came from the tree line were they were hiding, and Morzan hit his forehead with his hand. They came out and Morzan said "Can I tell soul society, please?"

"On one condition." Said Ichigo. "You have to be the best man."

"Of course." He drew Pheonixio and brought it over his head, then let his rieatsu flow into it, then used his zanno's power to increase the flames, then he yelled "Calkia!" and a giant wall of black flame was instantaneously in the sky, and in blue flames it said:

ICHIGO PROPOSED TO RUKIA AND SHE SAID YES!!

When deafening cheer came, he sealed it and put the blade in it's sheath, ending the display. "So what do I have to do?"

A/U:thx for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra become soul reapers(Shinigami).oh and can any one figure out who's spirit the skeletan warrior was in the last chapter in think it was, back when the seven vasta lordes came?


	9. Rebirth of the Arrancar

Rebirth of the arrancar

Disclamer: I do not own bleach only my oc's

A/U: Grimmjow and Ulquiorra become Shinigami. Simple as that.

The hall was dark and rather gloomy, the lights were flickering, and a dark silhouette was at the end of the corridor, and a man rapped in bandages was beside him. "You sure have a weird sense of location Morzan. And why's Zaraki here. I thought this was just us."

"Zaraki is going to add to the spiritual power, so that you can still use release. Lordlier won't take as long that way."

"Grimmjow woke me up three hours too early, so let's just get this over with."

"What ever you say, Ulquiorra." He drew two zanpakutous and stabbed them into the ground, one on the left, the other on the right, then drew the other two, and did the same thing on the left and right. He planted a cero orb on the hilt of each one, than they all started to glow brighter, than grow longer and made a circle and connected. The tips hit and they started to shift and mold into the shape of a crown. "King of soul society," said Morzan, pulling a dagger of crystal out of his left pocket and one out of his right. "I offer you these Arrancar, to become your servants, to become Shinigami." The daggers left his hands, and floated over to the two Arrancar, where they plunged them selves into their hearts, hilts still sticking out.

He took a jewel out of his pocket, and threw it above their heads, where it began to spin and twist, then Morzan fired a cero at it, sending the beam into the jewel, which reflected it into the daggers, sending the power into Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, "King's purification cero!" He drew a sword hilt and ran his hand over it like a blade was there, then swung his arm back and rushed them, swinging the hilt like he was going to cut them. When he was behind them, he stood, turned around, and a blade of white light was in his hand, and a white slash was on both Arrancar.

They screamed and a explosion was set off, and when the smoke had cleared, a human Grimmjow, with blue hair, stood before them and was holding a blade with what looked like cat's teeth running up and down the blade, and a human Ulquiorra with a blade that looked like a gargoyle head hilt, with a tail on the end, and a stone blade with a set of claws running the length of the top.

They looked at them selves, then each other. Grimmjow was the first to speak. "I remember. I remember everything about my life and that this is my shikia."

"I also remember the details of my life, and that this is my shikia as well."

"Now that this settled, I'd like you to meet some one. Shinji, please com forward." A man with blond hair, in a bowl fashion, and a goofy smile and weird eyes stepped out from the shadows, and walked over. "Shinji is the leader of the vizards, and with be your trainer, since you are vizards now. But your transformation is not yet complete. Zaraki." He nodded and stepped forward. He took the eye patch off and started to add half of it into his blade. "Your spiritual pressure has allowed you shikia, but Zaraki's energy will allow you bankia and release, witch will save you trouble, because release is basicly an Arrancar version of a zanno." Zaraki slashed Grimmjow first, then charged a second shot and hit Ulquiorra. They fell to the floor and started to bleed, and Zaraki fainted because he had used all his energy. Morzan shook his head and used his bankia's to help them to the fourth squad barracks. What am I going to do with them?

A/U: I hope u enjoyed this chapter


	10. Swords of the heart

Swords of the heart

Swords of the heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing tite kobo does except my OCs

A/U: hey guys. I was getting bored of this so I am making this chapter Gin and Matsumoto's wedding. I don't know that much about Japanese weddings, but I'll use what I know.

--

The large hall was erected entirely of lapis luzi, and was usually a place where the captains, lieutenants, and seats three through five, along with Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad, plus Mr. Urahara and his gang went for emergency meetings, but today it was decorated with unmeltable ice statue, from Hitsugaya, flowers, cherry blossoms on the walls, byakuya's help of course, pillows for sitting, and a row of tables, with punch, sake,( Matsumoto's and Izuru's idea)Chicken, cake, pies, Onigiri, Etc.

All the squad members and the group from Karacara town where there and the only ones missing were the groom, the bride, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Morzan. The last three where actually there, but hiding in the rafters so hat if something went wrong, they would stop it. Gin was still getting ready, and Matsumoto was about to go through the door.

As the doors flew open, Matsumoto stepped out and walked down the aisle slowly, and by the time she had opened the door, Gin had appear on the altar, and was waiting for her. When she got there she sat down and so did he. They went through the ceremonial vows and then took the goblets and after they were tied together, they took a drink. Every one cheered, and Matsumoto jumped up and ran for the sake, but Morzan grabbed a bottle first and took out a match box and removed one. "This is my gift to you. Entertainment."

He took a drink then put some in his mouth, lit the match, and spit the sake at it, sending a jet of flame out and then he started to move, shaping the flame. First, it was a life size version of Gin, then Matsumoto came in, and they started to dance, then a table came in to view, and it showed Matsumoto smacking Renji and Izuru over the head, and taking all the sake with her, then her lying on the couch in her office, Hitsugaya standing over her with a word bubble that says "Bla, Bla, Bla". This got a laugh out of every one, even Byakuya.

They flames disappeared and spelled out

God luck Gin and Matsumoto

Every one smiled and a song came on. It was Every Time We Touch by Cascada

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.

Gin took Masumoto's side and they began to dance.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
without you it's hard to survive.

They went across the floor, slowly and gracefully.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

He looked into her eyes and smiled

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.

He pulled her into an embrace, lips meeting lips

Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

They went back and started to dance again

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

He dipped her down, then pulled her up, and got smacked in the face by her breasts

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

They spun and looked each other in the eyes

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

He kissed her again, and spun her, getting smacked seven times

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

He shook his head and they stopped. Some people were clapping, others were laughing. Everyone started to get confused about the next song but when Morzan said it was Rise Against songs Survive, they listened. After the first minute or so of slow orchestra, an electric guitar came in, the lyrics came in and they appeared on a stage and every one started to dance.

Somewhere between happy, and total fucking wreck  
Feet sometimes on solid ground, sometimes at the edge  
To spend your waking moments, simply killing time  
Is to give up on your hopes and dreams, to give up on your...

Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind  
So take a number, (who we are) stand in line  
We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt  
But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are

An obvious disinterest, a barely managed smile  
A deep nod in agreement, a status quo exile  
I shirk my obligations, I miss all your deadlines  
I excel at quitting early, and fucking up my life

Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind  
So take a number, (who we are) stand in line  
We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt  
But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are

All smiles and sunshine, a perfect world on a perfect day  
Everything always works out, I have never felt so fucking great  
All smiles and sunshine, a perfect world on a perfect day  
Everything always works out, I have never felt so great

(Life isn't like this)  
(Life isn't like this)  
(Life isn't like this)  
(Life isn't like this)  
(Life isn't like this) Life isn't like this  
(Life isn't like this) Life isn't like this  
(Life isn't like this) Are we verging on an answer,  
or fucking up our...

Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind  
So take a number, (who we are) stand in line  
We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt  
But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are

(Who we are)  
It's what makes us who we are  
(Who we are)  
Makes us who we are  
(Who we are)  
It's what makes us who we are  
(Who we are)

Every one cheered and screamed and they left. The party went as you think it would. Zaraki and Ichigo got in a fight and ran off, Matsumoto, Renji, and Izuru got drunk, Morzan was caught making out with Karin and broke Ikkaku's nose, and Grimmjow started hitting on Nemu, and Ulquiorra hitting on Nanoa. All in all, a fun day.

A/U I hope you read it and plz listen to survive it rocks


End file.
